Amnesia
by Night Gazer
Summary: La chica más inteligente de Hogwarts sufrió un accidente... ¿Qué fué lo que en realidad sucedió? Capítulo 6 Up!
1. El Inicio de Todo

¡Hola! Desde hace tiempo no escribo¿cierto? Hace tiempo que estaba pensando en esta historia, pero no pude escribirla hasta ahora. Espero que les agrade. Obviamente es Hermione/Draco :P

Por cierto, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, pero la creación es mía. ;D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**:Amnesia :**

Primer Capítulo

Recuerdos

El día se iba asomando por las ventanas de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Allá, en el campo, las flores se iban abriendo de poco en poco y los pajarillos se sacudían el agua de la tormenta que en la noche anterior había sucedido. El Sol empezaba a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, y pronto llegó al rostro de una castaña, quien estaba acostada en una de las camillas de la sala de Enfermería. Con pereza, empezó a abrir los ojos, abrumada por la intensa luz amarilla. Le dolía la cabeza, y posó su mano sobre ella. Intentó levantarse, pero un espasmo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y decidió recostarse de nuevo.

-Yo que tú, no intentaría levantarme otra vez- Un viejo muy barbudo con lentes de media luna la observaba desde una de las esquinas del cuarto, un tanto divertido de verla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica lo miraba extrañada, un vago recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, pero aún así no podía reconocerlo.

-Usted... ¿Quién es usted?-El hombre la miró desconcertado, pensó que de alguna manera u otra sabría quién era él.

-¿No me recuerdas?- Preguntó como último intento, sonrió y esperó la respuesta de la chica.

La castaña cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar. Pronto pocos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza...

-¿Dumbledore¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Albus sonrió, después de todo, ella no se encontraba tan mal.

-¡Correcto!- pero de pronto se puso serio.- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-¡Claro!- abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró. Frunció en ceño y momentos después sonrió. –Hermione¿cierto?-

Albus asintió, contento de saber que su mejor alumna iba a recuperar pronto su memoria. Una puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella una enfermera.

-¡Ah, Madame Pomfrey! Que bueno que llega, mírela, que rápido va recordando.- La mujer sonrió a Hermione, pero ella distinguió un dejo de tristeza en aquel gesto. Volteó preocupada al director, lo tomó del brazo y le llevó fuera del alcance del oído de la chica.

Hermione se volvió a recostar, su cabeza todavía dolía mucho, y pronto empezó a dormir otra vez.

Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente a la enfermera, quien no traía noticias tan buenas.

-Albus- suspiró -Ayer, cuando llegó aquí, inmediatamente mandamos a llamar a un medimago para que le hiciera un análisis...- Tardó unos segundos en continuar.

-Hermione tiene amnesia temporal, aproximadamente dentro de seis meses podrá ser otra vez la excelente alumna que era, pero todavía algunas cosas no las recordará. El medimago le da un año para recobrar completamente su memoria.-

Dumbledore sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. ¿Un año¿Qué les diría a sus padres¿Qué pasaría con su vida?

-No te preocupes, Hermione es una jovencita muy fuerte, nos podemos equivocar.-

El director sonrió tristemente, quería mucho a sus alumnos, pero curiosamente había agarrado un cariño muy especial al trío en el cual ella estaba dentro. Miró a la chica, agradeció a la enfermera y salió del cuarto.

Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a la camilla de la chica, acarició suavemente su frente y la chica esbozó una sonrisa, se preguntó en que estaría soñando aquella niña.

Pronto, toda esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por los gritos de un maestro. Pomfrey suspiró, viró los ojos, sabiendo quien era el que armaba tanto alboroto. Se dirigió a la puerta y...

-¡Severus! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que esta sala es para descansar, y que ni en todo el pasillo se puede gritar. ¿Qué es lo que ahora te sucede?-

El hombre la miró, y dirigió sus ojos a la criatura que traía casi cargando del cuello. Madame Pomfrey observó a Draco, quien irradiaba odio de su mirada.

-Está castigado, y como dijiste que necesitabas a alguien para acomodar todas las medicinas, creí que él te serviría.

-¡Pero es mucho trabajo, ni en una semana entera podrá terminar!- No era la primera vez que Draco ayudaba a la mujer, y había adquirido cierto cariño hacia el chico. Draco la miró agradecido, aunque sabía muy bien que Severus lo dejaría ahí quisiera o no la enfermera.

-Para mí, mejor. Hasta que termines el trabajo se te quitará el castigo. Desde que salgas de clases hasta las nueve¿entendido?- Draco asintió, inmediatamente Severus lo soltó bruscamente y el chico acomodó su túnica.

Madame Pomfrey llevó al chico al interior de la enfermería, pero al mirar al quien estaba adentro se quedó pasmado. La mujer lo miró y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué sucede?- dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la chica e instintivamente sonrió.

-Pensé que la llevarían a San Mungo... ¿Se encuentra bien?- La miraba entre preocupado y enternecido, pronto sacudió su rostro y volvió a adquirir su rostro serio.

-Si Draco, aunque perdió su memoria...-Draco abrió los ojos – Dijiste... ¿memoria?

-Es temporal, en seis meses habrá recuperado gran parte de ella, pero irá de atrás para adelante... ¿Me entiendes?- Draco volteó a ver a la enfermera, intrigado. –Por el quinto o sexto mes recordará lo que sucedió por estas fechas.-

Draco bajó la mirada... Entonces no lo recordaría... Mas bien... Lo odiaría.

-Bien Draco, empecemos a trabajar¿te parece?- el rubio platinado asintió, dirigió una última mirada a la chica, y sus ojos grises se encontraron con la cálida mirada de la chica.

-Tú...- murmuró- Yo te recuerdo...- Lo miraba fijamente, y pronto vinieron palabras a su cabeza. "Sangre Sucia" "Muggle" "Sabelotodo". Una salada lágrima recorrió su rostro.

-No... No llores por favor- Draco se sentía profundamente triste.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupo... Malfoy?- Aquellas duras palabras partieron el corazón del chico. Esperaba, con un enorme milagro, que la chica recordara siquiera algo bueno de el...Pero al parecer, no... La chica volteó su rostro, evitando a Draco.

El chico bajó la mirada y se fue a donde se encontraba el cuarto de las medicinas, tratando de borrar de su mente a aquella hermosa castaña...

El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, dejando así el cielo entre naranja, amarillo y rojo. La chica se despertó. Unos cuantos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza y creyó que aquellos se habían materializado, ya que estaban justo al lado de su cama.

-Hola Mione- le dijo un pelirrojo, muy apuesto por cierto. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Un moreno oji-verde preguntó, sonriendo.

-Creo que si me dieran dinero por cada vez que me preguntan eso sería millonaria- rió mientras sobaba su cabeza, después de tanto tiempo, todavía le dolía. Los dos chicos rieron con ella, aunque todavía faltaba algo... Que los reconociera.

-Um, Hermione...-inició el pelirrojo-¿Si sabes quienes somos nosotros, verdad?- terminó el moreno.

-¡Claro! Son mis mejores amigos, Ronald y Harry¿cierto?- Harry rió al ver la cara de disgusto de Ron, odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo. Hermione rió, ella también lo sabía.

Los chicos hablaron, Harry y Ron le ayudaban a recordar, pero tenía una sospecha... Hermione sentía que le ocultaban algo.

-Chicos... ¿Saben qué me pasó?- Los dos se voltearon a ver, sus caras pasaron de alegría a preocupación. Para su buena fortuna la enfermera llegó, avisándoles que las horas de visita se habían terminado.

- ¡Nos vemos Hermione¡Descansa!- se despidieron los chicos, besaron su frente y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. Madame Pomfrey le deseó buenas noches a la chica y subió a su dormitorio.

-Bueno... Creo que no me queda de otra- se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Una figura escondida entre la oscuridad de la noche la miraba fijamente. Observaba su cabello ondulado caer sobre sus hombros, sus delicadas facciones, y sus labios rosas. Tras contemplarla después de unos cuantos minutos, se retiró de la habitación, suspirando de su mala fortuna.

La chica abrió los ojos, desde hacía tiempo sentía que la observaban, pero al mirar a su alrededor se encontró solamente la luz de la luna pasar débilmente por las ventanas. Se quedó observando el cuerpo celeste que se asomaba a lo lejos, y pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño...

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios, que van a decidir si continúo :P

¡Gracias!

Night Gazer


	2. Un plan

¡Hola, hola! Capitulo dos! Vamos avanzando! Jajaja! Está un poco apresurado, pero si necesita cambios los haré después.

Ah si, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, pero la creación es mía. ;D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**:Amnesia :**

Segundo Capítulo

Un Plan…

El cantar de los pajarillos anunciaba el amanecer. La castaña se encontraba ahora en su habitación, la cual miraba extrañada. Miró a su izquierda, sabiendo que una cama se encontraba ahí. La de su compañera, que aún no recordaba quien era. Miro a su derecha. Su rostro le devolvía la mirada, sonrió. Sabía que ese era el espejo donde había pasado tantos momentos tratando de controlar aquel cabello rebelde, y recordó aquella noche cuando por fin pudo arreglarlo. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a donde creía que era la ducha y entró. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza. Tantas veces que se escondía en su baño para llorar por todas aquellos malos ratos que la hacían pasar... pero sobre todo, el dolor que causaba aquel chico de cabellos platinados. Entro a la regadera y disfrutó de un largo baño, al terminar se vistió, cepilló su ahora manejable cabello, y bajó.

En la sala común, varios chicos, vestidos con el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba le dedicaron un caluroso "¡Bienvenida!" mientras globos, luces y demás decoraban la sala. Entre ellos solamente reconoció a sus amigos, quienes subieron para tomarla cada uno de un brazo y bajarla.

-¡Buenos días Hermione!- dijo una chica pelirroja. ¿Ginny? Otro chico la miraba, y enseguida distinguió al embarnecido Neville. Le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió al chico y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rojizo.

Había cervezas de mantequilla y cuanta golosina, todo patrocinado por los gemelos Fred y George. Hermione miraba por todos lados, y pronto empezó a sentirse en confianza, pero de alguna u otra manera se sentía como si fuera un primer día de clases.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- te llevaremos a tu primera clase del día.-

-Si, a la fastidiosa, horrible, y estresante clase de pociones- Secundó Ron.

-Snape ¿cierto?- hizo una mueca y recordó su primer día de clases con él, todo un discriminante odioso que había nacido para destrozar la vida de cuanto estudiante que no fuera de su casa.

-Sé que va a ser difícil Hermione…- empezó Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes… sabré como arreglármelo.- Les guiñó el ojo- Vamos!-

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y salieron por la puerta. Hermione se sentía como aquella vez que sus padres la habían llevado a un parque cerca de su hogar, donde miraba divertida los juegos, a los payasos, los globos flotar, las risas, los niños, en fin, se encontraba extasiada por lo maravilloso que era. Y de igual manera miraba el castillo en donde ella se encontraba. Las pinturas, las estatuas y los estudiantes, quienes la miraban y sonreían. Aquella chica era muy conocida en Hogwarts, tanto por su inteligencia como su belleza.

Los chicos guiaron a la castaña por pasadizos, escaleras, pasillos, hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde el salón se encontraba. Entraron y Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca… Compartían clase con nada más y nada menos que Slytherin. Harry y Ron se sentaron detrás de la chica, ya no por tratar de copiarla, si no protegerla. Minutos después entraron Crabbe, Goyle y Draco. El rubio intencionaba sentarse junto aquella chica tan brillante, y Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta. Pronto Ron se pasó adelante, junto a Hermione, quien lo miró confundida.

-Emm… Tu compañera no va a venir, se… se enfermo, si..!- Era tan malo para mentir ese chico…

Hermione se conformó, pero no vio el rostro de Draco, que emanaba odio por los ojos. Sabía que estando ellos dos, jamás podría tocarla, ni siquiera hablarle. Y necesitaba con urgencia empezar otra vez.

La clase pasaba fluidamente. Harry y Ron no tenían idea de cómo Hermione seguía respondiendo correctamente a todas las preguntas que el ofuscado Snape hacía. Él tampoco tenía idea de cómo podía hacer eso.

Pero el segundo mejor de la clase se mantenía callado, distante, pensando una idea para hablarle a esa chica. Snape lo miraba, sabía todo lo que sucedía y lo que había pasado.

Al terminar la clase, Draco tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación. Una idea había llegado a su mente…

* * *

Que les parece? Sigo? Alguna idea? Comentarios?

Pulsen el boton de la Izquierda y comenten lo que sea!

Night Gazer


	3. Los Preparativos

Hola! Como están? Perdonen por la tardanza, pero tuve una frustrante semana de exámenes seguida por otra de intenso estudio, así que hago lo que puedo…

Debo agradecer a mis primeras lectoras, que aunque no parezca por ellas sigo escribiendo y pues también por aquellos que no dejan Reviews… Así que "harrymaniatica", "silviota", "Paola", "khan", "tefy", "Lisky", y "Davis" gracias por leer mis pequeñas ideas y espero que continúen con la historia. En serio! Gracias!

Ahora si, ya que di mis gracias, empezaré con el tercer capítulo.

Por cierto, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, pero la creación es mía. ;D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**:Amnesia :**

Tercer Capítulo

Los Preparativos

-Esto es tan degradante…- el chico de cabellos platinados se encontraba sentado en el piso de su habitación. Enfrente se encontraba un pequeño caldero en el cual preparaba una poción verdosa- Pero haría cualquier cosa por ella…-susurró.

-Ay si! Cualquier cosa por ella, ñaca, ñaca- dijo en modo de burla su odioso compañero de cuarto Zabini.

-Guarda silencio y tienes lo que te pedí¿cierto?- lo miró, estaba desparramado en la cama, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Si, si, si…- viró los ojos y le lanzó un pequeño frasco con unos cuantos cabellos dentro.-Digamos que la señorita sociable Virginia irá a la fiesta de Ravenclaws esta noche… Sólo que nadie lo sabe… Los Gryffindors no están invitados, pero obviamente nosotros si…

-¿En serio quieres andar con una pobretona?- Draco alzó la ceja derecha y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Te recuerdo que es un favor… un favor bastante…bueno…Muy bueno...- suspiró imaginando a la guapa pelirroja.- Y aparte… mira quien habla señor yo-nunca-voy-a-hablarle-a-un-sangresucia.

-Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de decir esa palabra- ahora sonaba como su padre, autoritario, imponente, grandioso... Se paró dirigiéndose hacia Zabini con la firme intención de golpearlo si era necesario.

- Si, ya, ya está bien. Y es mejor que lo hagas discreto, si no te va a ir muy mal- le dirigió la más sarcástica sonrisa posible- He escuchado que Weasel pega muy duro.

Salió del cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos tarareando una canción.

-Maldito hijo de…- Se concentró en la poción, regularmente miraba el libro que tenía a la derecha, comparaba el color de su poción y la del libro que rezaba en la parte superior "Poción Multijugos"

-Así que la pequeña de los Weasley no es tan santa como creía eh… - se dijo a si mismo y sonrió. Sabía que su hermanos pensaban que era santa, pura y casta…

Tras echar un cabello pelirrojo, la poción hizo un ruido extraño dándole a entender a Draco que aquella poción estaba lista. Sacó de su baúl un frasco ya vació el contenido del caldero en el recipiente, lo tapó y lo regresó s baúl… Ahora lo que se preguntaba era… ¿Dónde conseguir una falda?

Abrió la puerta lentamente. En su vida había entrado a cuarto de las chicas, pero esta vez era necesario. Se sentía en un nuevo mundo, con el rostro expectativo, su vida iba a ser diferente desde ese día, eso pensaba. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con la misma habitación que el tenía, pero había un olor delicioso, a diferencia de la suya. Encontró un baúl con 2 "P" sobre puestas y adornadas con flores. "Pansy" pensó. Se agachó, lo abrió y se encontró con cosas que el la vida había visto. Tenía los ojos como platos, pero se concentró, solo iba a ir, agarrar la falda e irse, simple y sencillo, cauteloso y preciso. Tomó la prenda, la metió dentro de su túnica y estaba dispuesto a salir, pero al voltearse su queridísima amiga Pansy se encontraba en la puerta, cruzada de piernas y brazos, con una mirada divertida.

-Draco, querido, si querías una falda simplemente lo tenías que decir- y sonrió – yo soy muy abierta respecto a los gustos de la gente-

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente…¿Ahora que iba a decir? Pansy odiaba a Hermione y todo respecto a ella.

-Mira, necesito solamente que me la prestes hoy, mañana en la mañana te la devuelvo- se encaminó a la puerta pero Pansy se le interspuso.

-¿Es por esa sangresucia verdad?- ahora su tono de voz era amenazador, siempre intentaba ganarse el respeto y confianza de Draco, tal y como aquella chica lo tenía.

-Y si lo es ¿Te importa?- esquivó a Pansy y salió del cuarto, dejando a Pansy detrás, quien por puro orgullo mantenía las lágrimas.

* * *

Pronto subiré el otro capítulo, voy lenta pero segura!

Duda, comentario o lo que sea

Pulsen el botón de la izquierda!

Night Gazer


	4. Manos a la Obra

No me maten por favor. Sé que es muy corto y los demás no se quedan atrás, pero casi no tengo tiempo!! Incluso usé mis horas de estudio de mi examen de Mate que es mañana para escribir un poco más jejej.

Chicas, gracias por leer mis historias :P Sobre todo a las que dejan reviews:

"Lisky", "LUZAPOTTER", "Nadia op", "Silviota", "Lizirien", "Dayis", "Paola", "khan", "tefy", "harrymaniatica" Muxas Gracias!!

Ahora bien, a leer. Y por cierto, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, pero la creación o intento de, es mía.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

. 

**:Amnesia :**

Cuarto Capítulo

Manos a la obra…

Ya era de noche. Los grillos canturreaban inspirados por la luna y uno que otro búho pasaba volando, buscando su cena. Draco iba caminando por los pasillos buscando un lugar para esconderse. Pronto encontró un armario, miró hacia ambos lados y se metió. Ya dentro se quitó la mochila de los hombros y sacó una poción. Empezó a pensar… ¿Qué haría primero? Se vestiría con la ropa de Pansy y luego tomaría la poción o… se tomaría lo poción y luego se cambiaría… Optó por vestirse primero, por mucho que las hormonas se lo pedían, él era todo un caballero.

Unos pequeños, un tanto asustados por la oscuridad que ensombrecía el castillo, iban por el pasillo escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido; sus ojos, abiertos como platos, miraban hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer una posible amenaza para sus vidas. Pronto oyeron unos ruidos, pararon en seco, voltearon a su derecha y el armario donde solían guardarse las escobas, trapeadores y demás se tambaleaba mientas sonidos un tanto extraños emanaban de su interior. Los niños corrieron gritando algo así como "¡El armario tiene vidaaaaa!". Mientas tanto, dentro del mueble, Draco estaba en una lucha entre una falda de chicas y su pantalón.

Veinte minutos después el rubio platinado se encontraba completamente vestido como una buena chica. Se asqueaba a si mismo y daba gracias al cielo que nadie estaba por los pasillos. Agarró la botellita, la destapó, tomó una bocanada de aire y bebió el líquido verdoso. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo y con horror empezó a ver que sus piernas empezaban a tomar un precioso torneado, su cintura se hacía más pequeñas y su pecho… Draco miraba anonadado hacia abajo, pero dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró. Ya completamente trasformado salió del armario, alisó su falda y empezó a caminar a la sala de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la puerta y se encontró con el retrato, la señora gorda le pidió la contraseña.

-Y ahora…- Draco en el cuerpo de Ginny ladeó la cabeza y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas. Pensaba que clase de clave tendría aquella puerta. Podría ser cualquier cosa…

Desde atrás un par de estudiantes miraban la exquisitez que tenían por delante. La hermosa Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la puerta de su sala, se acercaron, un tanto galantes y con voz ronca le empezaron a hablar.

-Hola Ginny- dijo uno. – ¿Que tal, esperando a alguien?

Los chicos la miraban disimuladamente de arriba hasta abajo, Draco en su vida se había sentido tan estúpido. Ahora entendía a las mujeres…

-Ummm… este…- Draco se empezó a sonrojar. Se miró a si mismo y no entendía por que había optado esa postura, pues supuestamente la poción multijugos cambiaba apariencia, no costumbres…

Se reincorporó, puso sus manos al frente de su falda y empezó a decir todo aquello que había escuchado de Pansy.

-¡Hola chicos!- puso la sonrisa más falsa que pudo haber hecho.- Emmm ya me estaba yendo… pero sentía que algo se me olvidaba, por eso me quedé en la puerta…-"_¡Draco, que demonios dices!_"

-Pues por que no entras con nosotros y te invitamos una cerveza de mantequilla, a ver si lo recuerdas…-los chicos creían que ya la tenían en sus manos.

-Bueno…- Draco se repetía una y otra vez por que lo hacía, pero al recordarla se olvidaba de toda humillación

-Godric- dijo uno de los chicos e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

Al entrar, Draco se sintió un aire de paz y tranquilidad, tal y como el sentimiento que le embargaba cuando estaba con ella… Miró hacia ambos lados, algunos de primero por ahí, otros más grandes por allá… Y al observar donde se encontraban los sillones, la vio. Estaba hablando con Harry y Ron, riéndose. "_Se ve tan hermosa…_"

-¿Ginny, estás bien?- preguntó el chico que estaba a su derecha.

-¿Eh? Ah! Si, si… Ya recordé, olvidé mi varita- Hizo una risita tonta y se dirigió hacia la escaleras.

La cara de los chicos era de inmensa desilusión, abatidos cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación, saboreando la pizca de gloria que tuvieron por unos segundos.

-¡Hey¡Ginny!- Llamó Harry- ¡Ven aquí!

Draco lo miró, y dándose cuenta que se referían a el o más bien ella, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Ay, hola Harry!- y soltó otra risita tonta… Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver, algo le pasaba a Ginny…

-Ummm... Claro… Bueno, te llamábamos por que estábamos hablando con Hermione de esa vez que fuimos a Hogsmade y nos perdimos¿recuerdas? "_Oh, por Dios_"

-Este… No…-Harry y Ron miraron desconcertados a "Ginny"

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Estuvo increíble ese día, cuando tú te caíste y Harry te quiso levantar y también se cayó, y buscando un lugar donde escondernos de Colin nos perdimos…

Negó con la cabeza, obviamente, Draco no tenía la menor idea de que hablaban. Ron se dirigió a Hermione.

-Bueno, ese día tú te separaste del grupo ¡y no te encontrábamos! Nos desesperamos…-

La mente de Draco empezó a volar… "_Si… Era un día de nieve, y habíamos quedado de vernos en la taberna…"_

Draco dentro de Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Él sabía perfectamente donde se había perdido Hermione…

-Bueno chicos, me iré a dar una vuelta… - Ya no quería estar ahí, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le producía un mar de sentimientos, y sólo serenándose evitaba las ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Pero algo le sorprendió.

-Te acompaño Ginny, he estado todo el día aquí, una buena caminata mejorará el día- Hermione se había levantado y dirigido hacia ella.

Draco se quedó pasmado de su suerte, pero inmediatamente recobró postura, le sonrió y juntas se fueron a la puerta.

De lo que él no estaba consciente era de cuánto tiempo de poción le quedaba…

* * *

Lo sé! Es corto! Pero he estado en exámenes y no es sencillo!!

Pero ya saben:

Flores, abucheos o un simple hola

Pulsen el botón "Review" ahora!!

Night Gazer


	5. Recuerdos de una Serpiente

Y… El quinto capítulo Up! Jajaja al fin. Y que creen? Me fué bien en Mate ;)

Agradezco a mis nuevos y viejos lectores: "Pecosa Granger", "Lisky", "oromalfoy", "mia potter granger" y "Darkred-sun" por poner review en el capítulo 4 y les dedico este que esta recién salido del horno. ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling (Como le hace ella? Digo, ella hace un libro más rápido y cien mil veces mejor en menos tiempo de lo que yo tardo en escribir un mísero capítulo que para el colmo es pequeño…Bueno…) y la creación es mía.

Espero que sea de su agrado!!

* * *

**:Amnesia:**

Quinto Capítulo

Recuerdos de una Serpiente

Tomadas del brazo iban caminando por los corredores de la escuela que había visto pasar tantos acontecimientos, desde la llegada de cierto trío que cambiaría el curso de las cosas, hasta ese día, donde una de las cabezas más brillantes de la institución misteriosamente había perdido la memoria. Pero guardado en el silencio de sus muros, de las aulas, de los rincones oscuros, se encontraba la verdad, lo que realmente había sucedido. El misterio cubierto por el velo que solamente lo podría quitar una persona, pero naturalmente, no le creerían. La gente pensaría que estaba haciendo una buena broma, que Draco Malfoy jamás podría haberse enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Odiaba esos momentos cuando estaba solo, cuando sabía que existía la opción de tenerla en sus brazos. La miraba enternecido cuando pasaba a su lado. Olía su perfume a distancia, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en cada respiro. Se le iba la vida cada vez que tenía que actuar como si la despreciara; moría por ir corriendo tras ella, pedir perdón y que de alguna manera, ella lo recordara en esos momentos de miedo y osadía, en donde el castillo dormía y ellos buscaban la manera de que por fin pudieran dejar sus sentimientos volar y al menos mirarse no con los ojos, si no el corazón.

Pero todo aquello se veía tan vago, después de todo, la enfermera había dicho que un año al menos tardaría en recordar todo, y él no podía esperar tanto. Se había vuelto adicto al olor de su cabello, al suave tacto de su piel, y al dulce sabor de sus labios.

Así que ahí se encontraba, tomado del brazo de Hermione, haciendo su plan funcionar…

La primera vez que ellos se habían visto de otra manera había sido en el lago, cuando él, tras una riña con su padre, pensaba en que podría hacer. Mirando unos cuantos peces que se acercaban a ver que le sucedía, presintió la llegada de alguien. Volteó a su derecha y la vió. Mostraba una cara entre confundida, triste y enojada. Al parecer ella no advirtió la presencia del chico, y él no hizo algo para que lo descubriera.

-_De verdad Hermione que eres tonta…- _Se dijo a sí misma, rondando de un lado al otro - _ Pero ahí tu estás, diciendo lo que sientes, y que sucede__?... Nadie te toma en cuenta__?... Todo debe de ser acorde a Ron y Harry verdad?...__Ahh__ y también de la señorita Weasley! Por que si no… __Uff__ Harry se enoja!...__ Demonios!..._

_-Pero ahí vas y le haces la poción__ no__?... Que sucede después__?... Ni gracias me dijeron!...__ De verdad que son unos ingratos__!...–_Pateaba a veces el pasto y se enjugaba lágrimas de vez en cuando-_ Les dije que no lo hicieran__!... Pero la adicta-a-las-reglas Hermione no importa verdad__?...Nooo!_

_-Lo peor de todo__ DE TODO__ Es que yo me tengo que cargar la culpa… Si serán tarados__ Como van a dejar parte de la poción en el salón de __Snape__! – _Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo se iban disipando- _Obviamente el profesor __Snape__ iba saber quien hizo la poción__ Pues si solo pudimos __el tarado de __Malfoy__ y yo_

_-__Hey__! Yo también tengo que entrar en tu enojo__?... Por primera vez no hice algo!...__ Y la verdad me gusta ser reconocido por mis actos…- _Draco se había levantado del suelo y dirigido hacia la castaña, que algo desconfiada, tomo unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-_No te voy a hacer daño, créelo, ya tengo suficiente como para malgastar mi tiempo en ofender a __sangresucias__ como tu -_ El rubio-platinado la miraba altaneramente. Después de su despliegue de debilidad, debía de recobrar postura.

-_Qué más se podría esperar de un Malfoy?-_ y dándose la media vuelta, se perfiló para regresar al castillo y a sus problemas.

_-__Hey__! Granger__, espera__-_ corrió para alcanzarla – _Puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Y que te hace pensar que lo quiero hacer__?... Digo, después de todo no tienes tiempo para ofender a __sangresucias__, menos para hablar con ellas, no crees__ –_Lo miraba con rabia, era tan… tan Malfoy!

-_Mira, la verdad es que yo sé__ que eres una rata dientona de biblio__teca y creo que me puedes ayudar-_ Había puesto mucho esmero en su "petición", pero a juzgar la mirada de la chica no lo había conseguido, aún así, continuó. –_No es que yo diga que no sea brillante...¡Claro que lo soy!, pero tengo un bloqueo de mente…-_

Hermione lo miraba, o Draco era muy buen actor, o algo se traía en manos. Pero estaba cansada de problemas, así que continuó con su camino.

-_Hey__! No lo des la espalda a un __Malfoy! __- _Y sonrió. Hermione se volteó violentamente, con la firme intención de golpearlo si era necesario.

-_MIRA MALFOY! TENGO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS COMO PARA AGUANTAR TONTERÍAS DE UN NIÑO MALCRIADO Y ALTANERO!__ COMO TÚ TIENES TODA TU VIDA SOLUCIONADA, POR QUE SI NO LO RESUELVE PAPI LO RESUELVEN LOS MORTÍFAGOS, NO TE TIENES QUE PREOCUPAR POR LO DEMÁS. YO HE TRABAJADO DURO PARA LLEGAR A DONDE ESTOY, PARA QUE TONTOS QUE QUIEREN AYUDAR A SUS NOVIAS TE ECHEN A PERDER EL FIN DE SEMANA Y EN VEZ DE ESTAR JUNTO A LOS MEJORES AURORES DEL PAÍS TIENES QUE ESTAR LIMPIAND0 MEDICINAS CON MADAME POMFREY! ESO ES TAN FRUSTRANTE__-_Hermione había caído en sus rodillas, harta ya de tener que soportar tanto. Gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, mientras sollozaba con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-_Levántante__-_ Hermione lo volteó a ver- _Te diré dos cosas: en primera, no dejes que las demás personas te controlen, por que __Granger__, eres una gran mente pero desafortunadamente un gran corazón también. En segunda, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre ni a los __mortífagos__ en tu vida, la próxima vez que lo escuche salir de tus labios, juro que no seré igual de paciente que en esta ocasión. Quizá, necesites aprender un poco de nosotros los __Malfoy__. Nunca nos dejamos caer._

Y diciendo esto se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y miró la silueta del chico desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Draco tenía razón, pero aunque hiciera todo lo posible, seguramente se perdería su encuentro con los aurores...

Apenas iban saliendo de la entrada principal cuando un barullo se apoderó del lugar. Draco en el cuerpo de Ginny y Hermione se escondieron detrás de un muro. Escuchando las voces Draco se estremeció.

-Ginny! Como es que sabes todo esto?- gritó uno de los muchachos que corrían por los pasillos. – Pues… Un amigo me lo contó. Pero no le digan a los demas! Corran, es por aquí!

Otros cuatro chicos pasaron a una velocidad impresionante y girando a la derecha se perdieron de vista.

-El chico dijo Ginny?- Preguntó Hermione intrigada- Si… pero no recuerdas una chica de tercer año que también se llama así?

Draco trataba no hablar mucho. Después de todo, el era un chico y su voz no era precisamente femenina.

-No lo recuerdo…- La expresión de la castaña cambió inmediatamente, pero después sonrió- Pero luego lo haré. Ginny, a donde vamos?

-Pronto verás Hermione, falta poco…

* * *

Me merezco el peor de los castigos… Soy mala para actualizar…

Pero bueno:

Comentarios?

Su buzón de sugerencias está abierto!

Por cierto… es una cajita morada que dice "Submit Review" ;)

Night Gazer


	6. Un Dragón Pide Ayuda

Actualizé rápido por que tengo miedo que se me olvide todo lo había pensado, pero aquí les presento sin más preámbulos "Amnesia Capítulo 6"

Gracias a: Nadia op, Sazzi, Lisky y kaoru riddle por dejar review en el capítulo anterior ;). En serio gracias!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling, pero la creación es mía.

Espero que les guste!!

* * *

**:Am****n****esia**

Capítulo 6

Un Dragón pide ayuda…

La escuela de magia y hechicería se encontraba en una completa algarabía, era viernes, empezaba a nevar y para culminar, estaba programado un viaje a Hogsmade. Así que todo el alumnado se estaba preparando para la visita al pueblo, pero una chica de cabellos castaños, cabizbaja y con unas cuantas lágrimas secas caminaba en sentido contrario de la multitud. Maldiciendo en su mente a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se dirigía hacia la enfermería, donde su larga tarea le esperaba. Además Madame Pomfrey no era precisamente agradable con ella y lo peor de todo es que veía como su futuro se desmoronaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

La escuela se encontraba casi vacía cuando llegó a la sala. Entró y sólo un chico de segundo que tenía un poco de fiebre se encontraba en una de las camas, el resto estaba vacío. Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho y miró a Hermione.

-El cuarto de medicinas es ese que está a tu derecha. Te están esperando.Puedes empezar- dicho esto se volvió a meter a su despacho y desapareció tras un portazo.

- ¿Que me están que?- y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?-Dijo Draco Malfoy mientras depositaba un frasco en uno de los estantes. Más de la mitad de los frascos de medicina estaban limpios, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione.

-Tu… ¿Tu limpiaste los frascos?- dijo algo incrédula Hermione.

-¿Acaso crees que Merlín vino y me ayudó?- tomó otro frasco y lo empezó a sacudir y verificar si aún servía. –Además Snape vino personalmente y puso un hechizo anti-magia, así que llevo un buen rato limpiando-

-¿Y por que lo haces?- Hermione sentía que estaba en un sueño o más bien… pesadilla…

-Ya te lo dije, de verdad que para ser genio a veces te trastabillas un poco eh…- al ver que había expirado en mil novecientos treinta y dos lo botó en una bolsa que tenía a su derecha.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Correcto... no me queda otra opción- y agarró el frasco mas cercano para hacer el mismo procedimiento que el rubio platinado –Sólo ignorarte, pero en vista de que pues… llevas más de la mitad de mi trabajo…-Suspiró- te ayudaré… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Bien… Bueno… Al grano… Sólo que mantenlo en bajo perfil, de acuerdo?…Desde que mi padre supo que tendría un hijo, me ofreció a Voldemort- Hermione dejó caer el frasco, haciendo un estruendo al estrellarse con el piso –Sorprendida, eh?

Hermione tomó una escoba que se encontraba cerca de ella y empezó a barrer.

-Lo siento… Pero… Nunca creí… Yo…- Limpiaba torpemente mientras Draco la miraba divertido, se calmó y retomó de nuevo la conversación de donde la había dejado- Simplemete creí que jamás me contarías ese tipo de cosas… -

Se volteó para mirarlo y ladeó la cabeza -¿Por qué a mi?

-¡¿Dejarías por favor terminarte de explicar y luego hablas?! Por Merlín como preguntas!- miró la botellita que tenía en la mano y sopló para quitarle el polvo. La inscripción rezaba "Sueño profundo". Observando que Hermione no lo miraba, la metió en un bolsillo de su túnica y prosiguió- Como te iba diciendo, mi padre me ofreció a Voldemort teniendo dos meses de haber sido concebido. Te diré que mi madre, según los doctores, era estéril así que mi padre la trató como debía de haberla tratado durante los cinco meses siguientes, hasta que un día mi madre me tuvo que dar a luz con solo siete meses de embarazo. Mi padre tuvo mucho miedo, me había dado al señor tenebroso y si yo moría, no tendría nada valioso para ofrecer.

-¿Cómo supiste todo esto?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Te recuerdo que mi padrino es Snape, y se sabe toda mi vida. No creas que es un viejo amargado, es muy leal a las personas que ama.- La volteó a ver y con una cara seria le recriminó- Pero guarda silencio, las preguntas al final…-

-Y mi padre vivía feliz ante los pies de Voldemort, llevándome ante él para que me empezaran a inculcar como mortífago… Pero llegó Potter, y arruinó todo- dijo Draco mientras apretaba más duro el frasco que tenía en la mano. – Yo solo sería un mortífago más, pero al ocurrir aquel incidente donde casi pierde la vida, cambiaron los planes hacia mí.

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta, si la voz de Draco no hubiera sido tan seria, seguramente ella lo habría tomado como una buena broma, pero a pesar de que deseara que lo fuese, todas las palabras que soltaba aquel chico con mirada de hielo eran nada más que la verdad.

-Voldemort sabía que yo entraría a Hogwarts, al igual que Potter, así que desde el primer día que pisé este castillo mi misión empezó. El plan A era que me hiciera amigo de Potter y un buen día asesinarlo, pero el me rechazó y tuve que pasar al plan B.

-¿Y por que simplemente no lo haces?- lo miró intrigada.

- ¡Demonios Granger¡Que al final las preguntas! – Volvió a suspirar- Bueno… Pero es la última que te respondo… Por que si no lo hago… Moriré… Al igual que mi madre…

-¿A tu madre también la ofreció?- Hermione cada vez iba comprendiendo más y mas a la compleja creatura que tenía enfrente. A pesar de que tenía todo lo que una persona podría desear, también tenía una responsabilidad que el ni siquiera había tenido la opción a negarse.- Perdona… Continúa…-

-Al final de este año escolar tengo que haber matado a Potter o entregarlo ante el señor tenebroso- Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron platos… El iba en serio- Y es ahí es donde tú intervienes. Has leído millones de libros, así que algo debes de haber encontrado.

-¿A que te- Draco alzó un dedo y Hermione guardó silencio.

-Descubrí entre los documentos hay en el despacho de mi padre que tengo un hechizo, hecho por Voldemort. Supone que en el mismo exacto momento que el señor tenebroso quiera acabar conmigo, lo puede hacer. Pero cada hechizo tiene su contrahechizo, menos los tres que tú y yo conocemos. ¿Sabes algo del encantamiento?

Hermione pensaba, pasaba por su mente los miles de libros que había leído, y recordó que una vez pasó a la sección prohibida.

-Si…- Draco la miró con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos. ¿Acaso podría liberarse de aquel futuro que no deseaba?

-Malfoy, es una poción lo que deshace el conjuro.- Hermione tenía el corazón acelerado, estaba lidiando con algo muy importante, pero algo en ello le producían un cosquilleo en su estómago. - Pero la poción tarda de cuatro a seis meses en completarse e ingredientes que no creo que tenga ni siquiera Snape. Además, yo no vuelvo a entrar a su mazmorra por algo.

-De eso no te preocupes. Pero necesito que me des más información del conjuro, debo saber a que estoy sometido en sí. – Draco sentía que un gran peso se quitaba de encima de el. No importaba lo demás, el al fin sería libre. – Ya vete, hemos terminado.

Hermione volteó a ver y efectivamente las repisas estaban relucientes. – ¿Desde que hora estás aquí?

-Desde la una de la tarde- ambos voltearon a ver sus relojes y vieron que era veinte para las siete. - ¿No tenías una reunión con los aurores?

-Si, pero Snape me tiene castigada… - fijó su mirada en sus pies, algo triste. – Demonios si llegaría… Es a las siete…

-Tu castigo era limpiar todo el cuarto de medicinas, el creía que jamás llegarías y digamos que es el peor castigo para Hermione Granger. Pero son veinte para las siete y ya has terminado.

-¿Tu no estabas castigado?- preguntó Hermione.

-Merlín, no!- Draco sacudió su túnica que estaba cubierta de polvo y la miró.

-Gracias. – Y dicho esto corrió a su sala común para arreglarse y después se encaminó al despacho de Dumbledore para que le diera el permiso de irse. Y así fué.

Y mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy cavilaba acostado en su cama todo lo que había sucedido con aquella castaña que desde ese día había dejado de ser una odiosa sabelotodo…

…

Draco en el cuerpo de Ginny junto con Hermione habían llegado por fin al lago, pero al mirarse ambos en el espejo que se había convertido el agua, la chica miró con horror que no era Ginny a quien sujetaba del brazo, sino nada más ni nada menos que su némesis, Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Ya se que es corto, pero no pidan muchooo!

Got comments?

Pulsen Submit Review!

Night Gazer


End file.
